Driving Exam
by KaOrUmArIcOn96
Summary: This is a great story of driving if you like it i'll make more chapters.so review hurry! time is running out so read and review
1. Chapter 1

Driving Exam

Summary: uhm! This is my new story driving exam hope you like it I am gonna put quotes read and review

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji were walking when they passed Kakashi-sensei

"You four are going to a driving exam no excuses but practice, everyone now drives except you four did not pass come along" Kakashi said

They walked to go to sir gai; sir gai was a best driver

"Sir gai is gonna teach you he's a best driver " Kakashi whispered to Neji

"Ok good morning I hope no one will pass attention! Walk with me with my youthful student rock lee " gai-sensei shouted

"First to go is Naruto"sensei point at Naruto

"No way I think Sasuke should drive first," Naruto said as he was shaking

"Ok I'll go first unless Naruto is afraid to drive, he's just a big brat!" Sasuke shouted

"No Sasuke you don't know me very well, ok then I'll go first" Naruto said

" Ok enough with the chit chats drive" gai said

Naruto got inside the car Naruto droved slowly as everyone couldn't believe there eyes that Naruto know how to drive

"Wow! Naruto you really know how to drive" Sasuke said

Everyone already drives except Sasuke

"Ok Sasuke you are the only one who cannot drive you tease Naruto,that's what happen" gai said

"Ok I understand I shouldn't tease Naruto if I tease him so that means I cannot get first honor I will be sent in horror school no!" Sasuke said

Sasuke said, as he was about to explode on time to hurt Naruto

"Oh no! "Sasuke said

what will happen tune in to chapter two


	2. couldn't beleive their eyes

Declaimer: ok this is my second chapter hope you like it and I don't own Naruto or any of the character

Me: ok this is going to be long than the first subdivision hoping you like it

Sasuke: heh! I hate the people they bother

Me: ok Sasuke shut up! We don't want them to be sad you moron!

Inner sakura: he! Sasuke-kun sure is grumpy huh! I love Sasuke-kun

Naruto: ok let's continue our story continue pleaz

Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto drived

"Yeah! Man I drive " Naruto shouted

"Great now you got your license, but me just a football man that couldn't drive huh!" Sasuke said

Sasuke was crying alone on the bench with no one to comfort but sakura cheered Sasuke ups (oh no what will happen)

Sakura was comforting she called Neji

"Oh well I guess I could go now ' Neji whistled

But sakura pulled Neji's shirt and said

"Oops! I tear your shirt Neji sorry?"

So Sasuke practice until he until he (oh no! this is bad no! I can't believe it's happen)



Well I hope you understand it

Because it is windings 2

What will happen tune in to chapter3?


	3. fly to alabama

Declaimer: ohh! I forgot this is my third chapter of driving exam cross my finger I don't have reviews you know. And I don't own Naruto or any of the characters this is going to be long

Chapter 3

Naruto became 1st honor of driving

Naruto: hell yeah! I become 1st honor

Sasuke: why do you care? You're just making my temper big and loud

Sakura: temper? You didn't tell me that you have a temper?

Naruto: yeah! You moron idiot!

Sasuke: huh! Sorry? I didn't mean to tell that or say it.

Me: just continue the story it isn't really real you know

Sakura: are you the writer of the story?

Me: uhm! Of course Sakura I wrote this, why?

Sakura: because I always want to meet the writer of this story

Nikki Mae: UHM! Excuse me everyone no fighting please we are pals remember no fighting in side, K!

Clarizze: Nikki shut up! Will ya!

Janus Manalang: Those girls are freaking me out brrrrr!

Therese: uhayo gujaymas! Good morning! I just found out that Janus is afraid of girls

Janus: NO I'M NOT!

Me: just continue the story everyone bothers (cough) Gomen

Naruto got first honor

Naruto was happy that he's going to be 1st honor everyone is invited to go to the graduation the one who offer Naruto's medal was telling him that he could go to Alabama. But Naruto wouldn't want to leave his pals especially Sasuke

" Alright I accept to go to Alabama " Naruto said as he was packing some ramen in his bag

Naruto packed fast to go to Alabama he can't wait to see new friends

And families he can't eager wait to see his father

When he reaches there he said goodbye to his friends in Konoha

"Goodbye my fellow friends I will always write a letter for you" Naruto said as tears went down to his eyes

When he saw his father the Hokage he was happy that Naruto became Hokage

" Naruto you are now Naruto-sama the sixth Hokage" his father said

Naruto met 1000 friends he can't wait to tell his friend but he forgot he is in Alabama Naruto was lonely

Back to Konoha 

Sasuke couldn't drive until he is now 18 years old he still don't know

Sakura become 2nd honor Neji became 3rd honor

But Sasuke hasn't got a medal so his parent's decided to leave Sasuke on his

Own. Sakura was crying that hasn't have any family but sakura let Sasuke to stay with him

And sakura started showing Sasuke to her parent's

" Ok his fine he can live here tell him the rules my daughter" sakura's father said

**Tbc**

**Me: oh no! I made Naruto lonely**

**Nikki: your fault!**

**Janus: Nikki you are not nice! Che! **

**Clarizze: oh! Sorry I'm on the phone talking to Kirby **

**Find out what happens tune in to chapter four pleaz!**


	4. the end

The End

Finally! Sasuke now drives he is happy because he wasn't sent on a horror school.

Back to Naruto 

Naruto was very lonely he just sent letters to his friends but never reply.

His friends call Naruto to tell hi that Sasuke is going to Alabama.

Naruto did not answer because he has a new number of his cell phone (034) 545-678. " I am missing something I miss my friends and my fellow old teachers" Naruto was very very lonely

**Tbc**

Me: ok this is not the ending yet but this is gonna be long than the other's

Nikki: it's ok nothing will do it!

Janus: this is nothing seriously I like Naruto.

Clarizze: ok I like this story a bit long kawaii! And sweet oh! I miss my friends

All her friends: hello we are here don't have to YELL!!!!!!

Naruto was very sad until he saw Sasuke he yelled "SASUKE!!!!!" "You are here thank god I have a friend," said Naruto

" Wow! I never thought Alabama is so great Naruto, this is the greatest place I've ever been" Sasuke was excited

" that was cool Naruto you met another friend let's add him to the friends list " Naruto's stepfather said

" You have a stepfather, cool Naruto!" Sasuke was over joyed!

The end

That's all folks! I am sorry that this is short but this is great ok review review and reviews have fun!


End file.
